


Dawn-Kissed

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first rays of dawn, Clark decides to take a chance.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 3, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 6, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 504  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for SVGurl for my [2010 Hurt/Comfort Fic Prompt Request.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/624335.html) Characters: Clark/Bruce. Prompts: Dawn, First Kiss. :)

_The kiss of dawn,  
Light  
On the lips,  
Pink hues  
Mixed with orange  
And lemon-yellow,  
A brand-new start._

**Ellie Pinkham  
"Pink Roses And Other Poems"  
1976 C.E.**

Rose-petal pink streaked across the violet sky, closely paralleling ribbons of tangerine and antique gold as stars twinkled in their final stages before disappearing into the dawn.

Birds flew in-and-out of the clouds as they squawked or trilled their early-morning songs. The drone of an airplane was far away, and traffic was still light, even in Metropolis.

The sun’s rays gilded the glass towers of the City of Tomorrow, their spires sparkling like diamonds as shadows lengthened in the glass-and-steel canyons, heralding the new day as the darkness of the night receded.

High above the city flew her protector, red cape fluttering out behind him as he carried his precious cargo, the black cape a startling contrast, as blue juxtaposed black.

Clark gazed down at Bruce, the weight of the armored body as nothing to his super-strength, swallowing as he saw how the armor had been slashed and pierced. Red mixed with black, no longer flowing but a stark reminder of battle’s aftermath. He could see the bruises and cuts on the lower half of Bruce’s face, the cowl still firmly on.

Emotions roiled in his heart as energy tingled along his limbs at the rising of the sun. He tightened his hold slightly as the weight in his heart saddened him.

_I almost lost him!_

His gut twisted as he remembered them facing the deadly mechanical devices created by the Toyman. Bruce had fought from the ground while Clark had fought from the air, their movements well-coordinated, at least until one of the ‘toys’ had managed to do some slicing-and-dicing, but not for long as Clark had swooped in.

The sunlight touched the black armor, the leather glinting like onyx. Bruce looked out of place, like leftover Halloween decorations in the light of day on November 1st.

_Bruce, you proud, stubborn fool._

Clark had been working with the driven Batman for two years now, and had been in love with him just as long. He’d suffered through too many close calls.

Clark flew into his apartment, a quick telescopic vision survey showing no one at any windows to observe him at this early hour. He could have gone at super-speed but only if he didn’t have Bruce in his arms. The human body couldn’t handle the friction.

Clark gently laid Bruce on his bed, removing his cowl, and gazed down at him pensively.

_I’m not going to miss my opportunity with you like I did with Lex._

Clark leaned down and kissed Bruce, whose eyes fluttered open.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”

Clark’s brilliant smile faltered as Bruce simply stared up at him, then lifted his arms.

“Glad to be back, Prince Charming.”

Clark smiled in relief and joy as strong arms encircled his neck as he climbed up on the bed for another kiss, the sunlight streaming in through the windows as a new day dawned.


End file.
